


Red and Green

by Not_An_Author



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Help, I AM SORRY, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, apologies for all of the mentioned characters, help me please, i have more stuff to work on, i still have exams, i structured this poorly, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: "She was like that, Chie guessed."A collection of 1-paragraph drabbles from Chie's perspective about the strange, elegant heir to the inn who she got caught dating years later.





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing Girls Is Hard To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875395) by [the_bright_eyed_demigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bright_eyed_demigirl/pseuds/the_bright_eyed_demigirl). 



She was like that, Chie guessed.

She always seemed to be elegant, reserved. Chie guessed it was part of being the daughter of the heiress to an inn. It wasn’t exactly a position for someone bubbly. No, it was a position for someone like her. Someone like Yukiko.

Chie didn’t think much of her beyond that.

 

Having joint custody of a dog with the heiress of an inn was weird.

The dog couldn’t live at the inn. It was impossible. Her parents would kill her. The dog had to live at her house. Of course, Chie didn’t have money to buy food, but her parents would kick the dog out if she didn’t feed it. That was where Yukiko came in. She had pocket money. She could buy the food, toys, and, well, everything. Sure, it took a bit of extra time at the inn, and the first few months were rough, but it was working. Soon they’d only need to buy food. Of course, Chie still had to groom it, but she’d decided that was nothing compared to the effort Yukiko was putting in, so she didn’t complain.

Besides, getting to talk with Yukiko all the time was nice.

 

Yukiko looked very pretty with short hair.

Of course, she looked pretty with long hair, too, but short hair was pretty in a different way. It was free, wild and danced in the wind in a completely different way to when it was longer. It was never as brushed down or washed, and so it maintained a certain fluffiness. Plus, it matched hers. Chie had decided that she liked it when it was short.

Hearing Yukiko tell her that Chie was the reason she’d cut it didn’t hurt either.

 

She was going to inherit the inn eventually.

The entire building and everything associated with it would be hers. It would happen soon. Everyone else was realising that, too. They wanted a piece of it, a piece of her. The Amagi Challenge was the epitome of that. It wasn’t out of love, respect or anything else. Just greed and desire. Chie had decided she didn’t like it, didn’t like them. She had decided that she would stop them. Yukiko liked that. Yukiko needed that. Yukiko liked her.

Yukiko needed her.

 

Chie had decided that Yukiko looked good in red.

From that day on, red was Yukiko’s colour. It was in her jumpers, headbands, bed covers, it was in everything. It was as red as the lips of the girls who covered themselves in makeup to compete with Yukiko. They all failed. Always. Yukiko was more beautiful than all of them. Yukiko was the princess. Yukiko was hers. Always hers.

Yukiko was always her princess.

 

Chie wasn’t jealous.

Chie just wanted to protect her friend. That was what Yukiko was after all, _her_ friend. Not anyone else’s, hers. She wasn’t happy about protecting her, though. She wasn’t happy that Yukiko needed her. It was merely a self-imposed burden, that was all. That thing in front of her wasn’t her. She liked Yukiko, she wasn’t jealous, she wasn’t possessive. Her friends were wrong too. That thing wasn’t her.

“No, you aren’t me!”

 

Chie was her prince.

It was a weird way of looking at things, but after hearing a half-asleep Yukiko mumble it under her breath, she decided that she didn’t mind. It was nice. Chie was the prince, Yukiko was the princess, and that was how it was. Yukiko was a very nice princess.

She was an awfully pretty princess, too.

 

_Hime-sama._

Princess. Chie only had one princess. There was only one person who called herself Chie’s princess. One. Said person looked good in red, had very pretty handwriting and laughed a lot.

Chie wished that the detective prince had never said anything.

 

Her lips were so soft.

Why did they have to be so soft? _Why?_ Why was Yukiko making Chie love her so much? She shouldn’t have been doing this, she was driving Chie mad and what if their school found out, what if their parents found out, what if their _friends_ found out? What would Chie and Yukiko do then? This couldn’t be good, no, this was _awful…_ wasn’t it? If it was awful, why did it feel so right? Why would Yukiko’s lips be that soft if this wasn’t right?

In the hotel, at least for now, Chie knew that this was right.

 

Well, this had been a terrible idea.

The door to the girl’s bathroom stall they were in was wide open, and Chie stared as Naoto shook her head in the doorway. She was going to tell their friends and they’d lose them and even _Souji_ would hate them and _shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiit they were fucked._ Wait, were they? Naoto seemed pretty calm about it, hell, she seemed like she knew the entire time, and she didn’t look like she cared. On second thought, they were probably going to be okay if they just hid the hickeys.

She was _never_ letting Yukiko drag her into making out in a public bathroom again, though.

 

Okay, so this wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

At least they weren’t the only not-straight (gay wasn’t the right term) people in the room. Rise being asexual was a surprise, sure, but it definitely put her and Yukiko at ease. Plus, finding out Yosuke was bi was pretty fucking funny if she did say so herself. Kanji was the least surprising to be perfectly honest, with Naoto coming a pretty close second (though any sexual attraction from her seemed out-of-character). Souji being gay though, _that_ was the kicker. The ladies’ man of Inaba being about as straight as a circle was definitely the weirdest part of this. Well, apart from the fact that Yukiko and her fathers were holding each other’s hands, same as with their mothers.

That was a story for another day, though.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry that this exists.
> 
> Second of all, the bit with Naoto reading the love letter was a reference to 'Kissing Girls Is Hard To Do' by the_bright_eyed_demigirl, which I will link here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875395
> 
> Go read it. It's better than this garbage.


End file.
